


Live in this Moment

by quicksiluers



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Spoilers for Mission: Impossible - Fallout, Team Bonding, Team as Family, but you should have seen the movie already, cause it's amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksiluers/pseuds/quicksiluers
Summary: Ethan Hunt is a one man army, no one could deny that. But even he has limits and after the events of Fallout, his team takes a moment to watch over their friend to make sure he returns to proper health.And one person get's to say goodbye, one last time.(Spoilers for Fallout)





	Live in this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back with another story, I know it's been a minute. Anyway, I'm not sure you guys know but I ADORE the Mission Impossible franchise. It's one of my personal favs and I love all the movies....except that 2nd one but we don't talk about it. 
> 
> Anyway! Fallout came out and it was amazing, my favoirte if the franchise which is crazy cause they just keep topping each other. I wanted to write a quick something because I love the team dynamic with Ethan and everyone else, it's just fantastic. And I added a bit in with Julia too because I loved them so much in the movies and I was so happy with what they did with them in Fallout. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And please let me know if you see any grammar errors or spelling, I'm in a rush to post this before work and I only got to proof read it once. Thanks!

There are times that Luther thought back to the first time he met Ethan Hunt. At first glance, the older man wasn’t impressed. Here was this kid, coming in with this smug attitude, goofy smile, and ludacris plan. The whole thing sounded like a disaster from the word go.

But it was those eyes that caught his attention, a fire and desperation behind them, that made him pause. Ethan talked about the plan with such confidence that, for a moment, Luther believed that it could be done.

It had all snowballed from there.

Sitting next to Ethan now, Luther took in his sleeping form. Aside from the obvious cuts and raspy breathing from time to time, he looked as if he was in a peaceful slumber. Luther knew better. Somehow, someway, Ethan always found himself in these types of situations.

He would run off, more concerned about saving everyone else and not taking care of himself. At times, it drove Luther mad. Ethan would come limping back to him, that same goofy smile from the first time they met, and it took all his will to not smack it off him. He knew that Ethan would always get the job done, but would be the cost? When would it be too much for him?

There were times that he would wake up from nightmares, worst cases scenarios running through his mind as to what could happen on these missions. Finding Ethan’s body at the bottom of some mountain side. Laying in an abandoned warehouse, eyes wide open and blood oozing from his neck.

He shook his head, wringing his hands together to rid himself of the thoughts. He had other things to worry about.

“Something...on you mind Luther?”

There was that goofy grin again, though more lopsided than usual.

“Oh yeah, about a million things,” Luther replied, leaning back in his chair, “like how I’m going to develop something that puts you in bubble wrap. Can’t have you precious bones damaged.”

Ethan laughed, which turned into a groan. He grasped his ribs gently, “Ah...that sounds like a nice idea,” he mused, “but I feel like it may...slow me down.”

“Maybe slowing down wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

They stared at each other, Ethan’s eyes softening after a moment, “Luther…”

“I know, I know...just putting the idea out there man,” he admitted, rubbing his hands together, “I just worry from time to time you know? Even after all this time, even when I know you’ll get the job done.”

The younger man nodded, his hair disheveled, and for a moment Luther was brought back to that train in 1996. The image faded away as quickly as it came.

Ethan reached out and rested his hand on Luther’s shoulder, squeezing it, “That trust never leaves my mind Luther. Thank you.”

A smile spread on his face and he reached up and took Ethan’s hand, “Always my man. Just next time...how about we not cut it so close, ok?”

“But that’s half of the fun,” he joked, “though I didn’t get to say your favorite phrase.”

Luther laughed, shaking his head, “If you told me that you said ‘mission accomplished’, I would have lost it man. You can’t be that corny to say it twice!”

Ethan shrugged and grimaced a bit from the movement, “If I didn’t have to rock climb up that wall…”

“All that time climbing and you actually used it for something,” he playfully scoffed, “just another day for Ethan Hunt.”

“Minus the...broken ribs Luther,” Ethan chuckled and gasped, gritting his teeth, “maybe that bubble wrap isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

He leaned back in his chair, looking over Ethan, whose eyes began to close again from exhaustion.

_‘Anything to keep you safe Ethan.’_

* * *

The group decided, while Ethan was being patched up by the numerous doctors in the camp, that they would take turns watching their leader. Benji had experienced first hand that Ethan was a handful while he was on bed rest.

In other words, he was a pain in the ass.

Not that Benji could blame him, sitting in one of those bed’s all day couldn’t be comfortable. Especially for a guy like Ethan, who is extremely active, almost to a fault.  But this made Ethan restless. He was under strict orders he to be resting and they knew that he would try to be moving around before he should be.

Benji took up Luther’s place next to Ethan’s bed, typing away on his keyboard. He had talked to Brandt briefly on the phone, who was obviously concerned, and told him he would send a message with all the details he could provide.

He shot a quick glance over to Ethan, who was resting, before continuing with the message. The letters were blurring together and he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep focus. His shift wouldn’t be over for a few hours, though he didn’t mind.

Being close to Ethan was a comfort. The older man had taken Benji under his wing, showing him some tricks to being a field agent which weren’t taught to him in a classroom. Ethan had always been there for him, especially in these last few years. Helping him when he needed it was the least Benji could do.

His eyes scanned over the message again, checking over the details. He had kept the Kashmir bit about the mission brief, knowing the reaction he would get if he told Brandt about the helicopter.

“Better to tell him in person and let him freak out all at once…,” Benji mumbled, sending off the message.

“I assume you’re talking about Brandt?”

The young man jumped, quickly turning to Ethan, whose face was amused.

“You’ve got to stop doing that Ethan,” Benji complained, sighing, “every time...you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’ll stop doing it when you stop jumping Benji,” Ethan countered, a smile tugging on his lips.

“I’ll have the heart attack before that happens,” he grumbled, receiving a chuckle from the injured man, “but yes, I spoke to Brandt for a few minutes and I thought I’d send a run down to him before we meet up in when we return to the states.”

Ethan nodded, “ A good plan,” he replied, “Benji…”

“Yeah?”

Ethan moved his hand in a “come here” type motion. Benji closed the lid of his laptop, setting it on the ground, before moving himself and the chair closer to him.

Reaching out, Ethan gently nudged the neckline of his shirt. Benji flinched and Ethan’s hand stopped, unsure of how to move forward.

The younger man sighed, “Sorry...it’s just not...still a bit bruised.”

Nodding, Ethan’s gaze was focused on the marks around his neck, “Did Lane…?”

“Yeah, it was a trap. Ilsa found the bomb, he grabbed her and I went looking and that’s when…,” he stopped, waving his hand towards his neck, “Ilsa was able to take him out but it was still a bit close.”

“I’m sorry I was-”

“Ethan, stop,” Benji grabbed his hand, “You can do a lot of things, I know cause I’ve seen them and believe me, seeing is believing sometimes with you. But you can’t be at two places at once,” he explained, “don’t try to blame yourself. Ilsa and I were able to take care of it.”

They stared at each other for a moment, a silence that Benji was becoming accustomed to with Ethan. Words weren’t needed when everything could be read with a single expression.

Ethan nodded, squeezing his friend’s hand, “Ok. I’m just...happy you’re ok. Have you gotten it check out?”

“Well of course!” he exclaimed, “Unlike you, I do try and take care of myself after a mission. That is a habit I have happily taken up on.”

The older man pouted slightly, “You and Luther seem to think I want these things to happen to me. I’ll remind you that I’m not the one who volunteers me for these things.”

Benji bit back a laugh, “You still go through with them don’t you?”  
“I mean...I do,” he shrugged, his voice teasing, “because we can’t have you doing all this stuff can we?”

“You’re a riot Ethan. Truly.”

* * *

This moment had come too soon. Julia didn’t want to admit it, but she wished they had a few more days. There was so much they had to catch up on, still so much to say. When would they ever get this time again?

Everything had happened so quickly. When the bombs didn’t go off, she found Luther and the others. They told her about where Ethan had gone to and that they lost communication with him. For a moment, her heart dropped into her stomach. Her mind flashed back to the rundown building in China, Ethan’s eyes closed and no sign of life coming from him. It was one of the scariest moments in her life. She was as helpless then as she was now.

That’s when the head of the CIA showed up with the Indian army.

Patrick was confused, for obvious reasons. She wished she could explain the whole situation with him, but they shared a look and he seemed to understand. This was something beyond the two of them.

The team was leaving. There seemed to be an urgent matter, something to do with London from what Julia could pick up, and they needed to make the ride comfortable for Ethan. She wasn’t keen on him traveling so soon, his ribs were still sensitive, but they had no choice.  
If he was going to leave, she was going to make sure he had the best setup she could offer him.

“Ok,” she said, checking the last of the tubes, “Everything should be set up and there shouldn’t be any problems for you on the trip. If there is though,” she handed a remote to Ethan, whose eyes never left her, “you’ll just need to press that button if no one is in the room.”

He rolled the remote behind his hands, that boyish smile she loved on his lips, “Everything will run smoothly, I’m sure. You helped with it after all.”

She laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Always the charmer aren’t you?”

“I try.”

Julia placed her hand on the side of his face, fighting back the tears she felt welling up. Ethan mirrored her, his thumb brushing over her cheek. His green eyes, which she loved the moment she saw them, were watery.

“I’m...so happy that you’re happy Julia,” his voice broke slightly, emotions raw, “That you found your calling, you’re place…”

Her hand rang through the front of his hair, causing it to be slightly disheveled. It reminded her of when they would wake up in the morning together, his boyish smile, his bed head a mess. A watery laugh escaped her, “And I’m happy... ,” she paused, fighting back her emotions, “that you’ve found people...to watch out for you. Luther of course was always there, but you’re new team...they care so much about you Ethan. I’m happy that you have that around you.”

Julia leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his, eyes closed, “I know you didn’t want it to be like this...but I’m so happy I got to see you again Ethan.”

She could picture him blinking rapidly, he tended to do that when he was about to cry, and she felt his hand rest on her arm, “I’m happy too Julia...for everything.”

Smiling, she opened her eyes and kissed the top of his head. It had been years since she had seen him, far away in the crowd that night. It had been for a small moment, no words exchanged, but she knew. He would always be there to watch out for her, even if she didn’t know it.

Ethan squeezed her hand lightly and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. She giggled, rolling her eyes, “You’re still corny Ethan.”

He smiled, that playful expression she loved on his face, “Who would I be if I wasn’t?”

Slowly, she pulled her hand from his grasp. Backing away, not taking her eyes off him, she smiled, “Goodbye Ethan.”

“Goodbye...Julia.”

* * *

“I’m just asking for one minute outside, is that too much?”

Ilsa rolled her eyes for the 10th time that evening, “Ethan, we have been over this.”

The man complained like a child. Though, if she had been in the same situation, she wouldn't be a better patient. Sitting around and resting never worked that well for her.

Placing her book on the table, she got up and fluffed Ethan’s pillow, “You’re on bed rest until the doctor’s say so and you know Luther and Benji would have my head if they saw I let you get up for fresh air at all.”

Ethan’s face was covered with his hands, an annoyed groan coming from him, “I’ve been through torture that was not as bad as this.”

She shook her head, sitting down on the edge of his bed, “Come now, it can’t be that bad.”

The glare he shot her with said otherwise.

The plane had made it to London, per the request of the Erica Sloane. The CIA was working on bringing Lane here for an exchange with MI6 and Sloane wanted them, specifically Ethan, here for when that occurred. The deal hadn’t been scheduled and they needed a place to stay, which is how the team ended up in the hotel. Ilsa has to admit the CIA had a bit more style than anyone else when it came to amenities.

MI6 would have Lane. She would be free to do what she wished, without having to worry about them breathing down her neck again. It was the thing she had been searching for.

And yet…

Working with Ethan, Luther, and Benji had been...a thrill she didn’t know she still had. It wasn’t all fun and games, it was actually extremely dangerous. But working with a team, with people that actually cared about her, gave her a feeling she couldn’t explain. A warmth she hadn’t experienced in sometime. It was nice.

A tug on her sweater brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head and looked at Ethan, whose brows were furrowed slightly.

“I lost you there for a minute,” he stated, “Everything ok?”

It seemed like such a simple question but Ilsa wasn’t sure, “I’m...it’s not quite clear yet.”

He sat slightly, “Are you worried about MI6? That they’ll honor you’re deal?”

“No, no,” she shook her head, “It’s not that, I know they’ll honor it. Lane was all they wanted. I’m just…,” she trailed off, her gaze on the lights of the city, “Trying to figure out where I land in all this.”

“You’re free to do what you want,” he began before stopping, studying her for a moment, “But you don’t know what you’ll do with that freedom.”

A smile tugged on her lips, “I can be anyone I want, be anywhere I want,” she explained, “and I thought...I knew what I want. But now I’m not so sure.”

Ilsa turned to him and was met with understanding. It was silent, but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. This connection they had, this understanding, it was why she could place so much faith in Ethan. They trusted each other, even at times when they shouldn’t have. Life experiences had taught them both.

An unspoken understanding.

“Well...there is something you could consider,” he said slowly, like he was testing the idea, “if you would want to, that is.”

She frowned slightly, confused, but nodded her head, “Yes?”

“I talked to Benji and Luther about it briefly,” he explained, “and they thought it was just an idea to throw out there. About you joining our team.”

Everything froze. Join them? They wanted her...to join them?

Ethan reached out, taking her hand in his lightly, “You don’t have to decide now. But we had all talked about it...and we could use another person on the team. It’s up to you.”

The choice seemed easy. She stared down on at their hands, her thumb brushing his knuckles lightly, and knew in her heart the answer she wanted to give. But was it the best for her? To be part of another organization that could toss her aside so easily?

This was Ethan though. Ethan, who would do anything for his teammates, who’d risk life and limb. Who would stop at nothing to make sure they were safe. But not only Ethan, but Benji and Luther as well. She wasn’t as familiar with them, but in their short time together, she had put her trust in them more then she would like to admit.

Ilsa realized  the choice was already made. She would do anything for them, for Ethan, and that was proven when this whole mess began. When she saved him from Lane’s goons. When she killed the stand-in Lark before he could kill Ethan. It had always been there but she had been blind to it.

She cared more about Ethan than she liked to admit. She felt safe around him, like a partner she never knew she needed. Someone to watch her back and vice versa.

Someone who cared for her.

“Well…,” she replied, a small smile on her face, “how could I refuse? You’ll need all the help you can get watching your back.”

A grin broke out on his face, “That was also something Luther mentioned when I brought this idea up.”

“Luther is a very smart man, he knows you’re as reckless as they come.”

A knock on the door alerted them and Ilsa quickly turned, sighing when Benji and Luther came through the door with bags, “Finally, I thought you two had gotten lost.”

“Us? Lost? Please, we are masters of directions!” Benji proclaimed, pulling out take out dishes from the bags.

Luther smiled, “Which means that for a few minutes, yes, we did get lost.”

“If you guys would have let me co-” Ethan started , before 3 pairs of eyes glared at him, “Nevermind...I’ll just stay in bed.”

Ilsa laughed, helping Benji pull the table closer to the bed so they could eat together. It was a small moment together, peaceful. Not every moment would be like this and she soaked it in, laughing at stories Luther spun of older missions and Ethan’s ridiculous rebutales. Or Benji’s long winded tales about becoming an IMF agent.

She shared a glance with Ethan, who’s smile told her everything she needed to know.

She was home.


End file.
